undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyena (Species)
(( Please go read the RULES before making an OC using this species! Thank you! )) Description Hyenas are monsters resembling a hyena. They stand upright and adjust to temperatures well. There aren't many hyenas in the Underground population. It's said that the hyena species is related to the dog species. Hyenas are mostly very friendly monsters unless they're given a reason to become hostile or defensive. They are usually found around NEW HOME, but also enjoy the weather in Snowdin. Hyenas are very strong, and most are in the royal guard, or were part of it and have since retired. The Hyena naming system is simple. They are named after their respective symbol and do not have last names, rather having another marking identifying their family, which is placed within their respective ability marking. However, extensive data is kept on family trees. Hyenas have a very high affinity for magic and are also very good in combat with weapons. In the Royal Guard, there is a division run by Delta for Hyenas. Abilities All hyena attacks (or effects) resemble Greek letters, which the hyenas are "named" after (for example, Delta's attacks resembling the letter Δ). They can have different effects, although each hyena has a different letter, which is either uppercase or lowercase. Uppercase letters are rarer, only appearing every few generations. Lowercase letters can have multiple occurrences, though the only difference is their power output. The rarest letters are known as the Three Symbols of Destiny, and only one has surfaced. Their abilities are as follows: 'Α α (Alpha) -' Control over water, and one of the Three Symbols of Destiny. 'Β β (Beta) -' Control over 'Γ γ (Gamma) -' Control over photons and light. This ability is very common. 'Δ δ (Delta) -' Control over air, and one of the Three Symbols of Destiny. 'Ε ε (Epsilon) -' Control over 'Ζ ζ (Zeta) -' Control over 'Η η (Eta) -' Control over 'Θ θ (Theta) -' Control over 'Ι ι (Iota) -' Control over 'Κ κ (Kappa) -' Control over 'Λ λ (Lambda) -' Control over 'Μ μ (Mu) -' Control over 'Ν ν (Nu) -' Control over 'Ξ ξ (Xi) -' Control over 'Ο ο (Omicron) -' Control over 'Π π (Pi) -' Expert analytical abilities, those with this symbol are usually strategists. 'Ρ ρ (Rho) -' Ability to 'Σ σ/ς (Sigma) -' Control over electricity, specifically for engineering. This ability is more common. 'Τ τ (Tau) -' Control over 'Υ υ (Upsilon) -' Control over 'Φ φ (Phi) -' Control over gravitational force. This ability is extremely rare. 'Χ χ (Chi) -' Control over life energy, specifically applied for healing. This ability is very rare. 'Ψ ψ (Psi) -' Telepathic abilities, which can connect to any number of people. This ability is quite common. 'Ω ω (Omega) -' Control over earth, and one of the Three Symbols of Destiny. OC Rules * Don't make an OC of this species without my permission. * I will go over your OC request and reply to you as soon as I can. * However, for now, this species is closed as I'm still working on it. Trivia * Credit If you want to give thanks, this is the place. Gallery Insert images here. Category:Species